Furry Friends
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Aaron is sleeping curled up on the carpet when he feels something poking his side. AU - Kitten!verse
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know where the hell this came from but people on LJ seemed to like it so here we go, kitten!verse for your liking!_

_Please don't judge me. _

* * *

Aaron is sleeping curled up on the carpet when he feels something poking his side. He shifts in his sleep desperately hoping for whoever is disturbing his sleep to walk away. The carpet muffles the steps of the other cat as he walks around him, Aaron feels a nose poking his face and than there's a soft muzzle rubbing against his own. Aaron knows for sure who's desperately attempting to wake him up in this way and knowing that his friend would bite him to wake him up if needed, he stirs before opening his eyes.

"Finally! There's our favorite food in the bowl, hurry up before I eat it all." Spencer trots toward the kitchen followed by his friend.

"Good morning to you." Aaron says as he tackles the cat before him.  
Spencer rolls on his back and laughs as Aaron tickles him on his belly with his paws. When he stops they both reach the bowl with their food and eat in silence standing next to each other and their long tails tangle together. Soon Aaron is sated and moves to the other bowl to lap some water, the bowl is smaller than the other one and Spencer mewls to let Aaron know that he wants some.

Aaron backs and Spencer walks past him, stops in front of him and ducks his head to lick around Aaron's mouth to brush the water drops collected there.

When Spencer is done Aaron yawns, "I'm tired. Let me sleep one more hour and I'll play with you all afternoon."

Spencer cocks his head, "What have you done the whole night?"

"Chasing mice."

"Eww mice," Spencer brushes his nose against Aaron's, "ok."

Spencer curls up on the carpet and Aaron cuddles behind him, lapping the fur on his neck until he's asleep.

* * *

_Three chapters left._


	2. Chapter 2

"Spencer? Spencer come on, it's not funny." Aaron calls looking for his friend in the backyard.

They had been playing hide and seek the whole day but now Aaron can't find his furry friend anywhere and is worried because the sun is disappearing and soon it will be dark.

Aaron hears the rustle of leaves over his head and looks up just in time to see his friend jump from the tree and land on him, making them both roll on the ground. When Aaron realizes what happened Spencer is laying on top of him, pinning his body to the ground with his own body weight, keeping Aaron from stand up.

"Hey!" Aaron says, looking at the other kitten with a bitchy frown.

"Oh come on! It was funny!" Spencer laughs.

"I want a revenge." Aaron insists frowning in a playful way.

Spencer licks the ruffled fur on his friend's muzzle before admitting softly, "I like playing with you,"

Aaron purrs at the display of affection, "I like playing with you too, Spencer,"

Spencer sleepy smiles and rolls off his friend, nestling his body against Aaron. "I need sleep," he whispers, "revenge tomorrow."

Aaron curls next to him, "Sure thing," he mutters before falling asleep.

Spencer snuggles close, rests his head against Aaron and tangles their long tails together before falling asleep.

* * *

Spencer feels Aaron wake up, stand and sniff the air.

"What?" he asks opening one eye, hoping that whatever Aaron is sniffing is not a creepy rat.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Aaron reassures him.

Spencer groans and rolls on the other side trying to sleep.

"How cute!" he hears a feminine voice mewl next to him. He jerks up looking at the white cat in front of him. The white cat is about their same age if not younger and Spencer can tell that she is half persian because of her long white fur and half something else since her muzzle is not flat like it should be. She has a shiny pink collar with diamonds around her neck and a curious small rose nestled behind one of her ears.

"Who are you?" Aaron asks, or better hiss at her.

"Penelope! You can call me Penny!" she giggles sniffing Spencer, "What about you two?"

"I'm Aaron and he's Spencer."

"Are you two together?" she asks, tilting her head sideways.

Spencer answers immediately, "No we're... friends."

"Best friends." Aaron corrects and Spencer smiles at him.

"Oh good!" the extravagant cat exclaims, "Are you new in the neighborhood?"

Aaron nods, "Our masters moved here two weeks ago."

Penny nods and turns her green eyes toward Spencer, "Oh you live in the same house? Are you brothers?"

Spencer shakes his head, "No we're just friends. Our master adopted first him and then me."

"I see... I'm sorry I interrupted your nap. I have to go back to my friends," she says and turns away. After few steps she stops abruptly and looks at them, "Hey!" she screams, "Why don't you come along and meet my friends?"

Spencer looks at Aaron excited, waiting for his approval but Aaron groans and lays on the ground willing to sleep.

"Come on Aaron," Spencer insists.

"Go, I'll wait you here." Aaron mumbles.

Spencer frowns and nuzzles his friend's muzzle with his nose, "Come on, don't leave me alone, please please please,"

Aaron growls, jumps and tackles Spencer, "Alright. I'm coming," he announces licking the side of Spencer's muzzle.

They hear Penny giggle behind them and trot toward her, following her down the sidewalk.

"You're mates!" she states as they walk.

"No we're not!" Spencer and Aaron say firmly at unison.

"Oh believe me," she giggles "you certainly are."

* * *

_Two chapters left_


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me something about you two," Penny asks to the white and orange cat walking next to her.

"We live where you found us, we live with a married couple, they adopted Aaron first and then they took me too." Spencer explains simply.

"Why another male?"

Spencer blinks, considering the question. "I don't know."

Penny nods, not satisfied about the answer but Aaron steps in, revealing the truth to Spencer, "They went to the shelter to pick a female but then they saw you, they fell in love and brought you home," he smiles.

"Oh," the other two cats whisper at unison. "I didn't know that," Spencer added, seeming uncomfortable.

"They did a good choice, angel." Penny assures him, "Time for talking is over, hurry up, we're going to be late!"

They follow the white cat down the sidewalk, around the corner, through some brushes, down one small alley, up some steps until they stop in front of a door.

"This is my home." Penny explains, "a kind old woman lives here, she adopted me and other five cats, they are my family. "Penny stares at the two friends for a while then she adds excited, "I can't wait to introduce you! Ready to go?"

Aaron nods and follows Penny across the cat's door, Spencer hurries behind them.

The room is big, warm and bright, on the floor there's a dark red soft carpet, the furniture looks old but comfy.

"Wait here," Penny orders before heading straight for the fireplace where three cats are curled up on a soft folded blanked.

"Hey guys" Penny yells happily.

A Siamese kitten with piercing blue eyes stirs and approaches Penny. "Penny!" the Siamese exclaims walking away from a sleepy Chartreux and a Egyptian cat, "Where have you been?"

"Oh wandering around," she shrugs, "where are the other two?" she looks around the room.

"Over there, playing like always." she informs pointing with his head toward the hallway where two identical Abyssinian cats are fighting playfully.

Penny trots in their direction, "Hi guys," she says interrupting their fight. The two cats greet her and she adds, "follow me, I have a big news!" she announces excited. They both frown in a comical way, the male kitten follows her mumbling something about the fact that he was winning the fight but as he is talking the female Abyssinian tackles him and Penny has to separate them once again.

When the six cats are reunited she leads them to the two cats waiting on the brown rug in front of the door. "They are my new friends!" she screams almost hysterical for the happiness, "Aaron and Spencer."

The five cats gather around them and observe them.

"You found a couple?" the female Abyssinian asks skeptical sniffing first Spencer then Aaron.

"We're not a couple!" The two friends state at unison like they did previously with Penny.

"Yeah, whatever..." she shrugs and rejoins the group.

"Where did you find them?" the Siamese asks, sniffing Spencer too looking for signs of injuries, "Are they hurt?"

"No they're fine." Penny assures them, "they live down the street, they have just moved here and I decided to invite them over to play."

Every member of the small crowd murmurs in approval and invite Aaron and Spencer to move closer to the fireplace.

The Chartreux is the first who speaks and Aaron realizes immediately that he's the older cat of the gang, "My name is Dave. I was the first cat to be adopted by our master Karen. Nice to meet you."

The next is the Siamese, "Hi, my name is JJ," she points with her head to the Egyptian cat next to her, "he's my mate Will".

"Hi" Will says sniffing Aaron as Aaron sniffs him back.

The last are the two Abyssinian. Spencer notices that the female has a red collar around the neck and the male is wearing a black one. I'm Derek" the male says, "and she's my sister Emily."

"Hello," she smiles at the two cats, then she turns to Penny, "can we play now?"

Penny nods and soon they are all chasing each other, Derek is fighting playfully with Spencer and JJ, Emily and Aaron are chasing Dave down the hallway and Penny and Will are playing with a soft ball. When they are tired for their previous activity Spencer plays with a soft small purple ball along with Emily, Derek and JJ as Aaron, Dave, Will and Penny are talking curled next to the fireplace.

When the movements of the four kitten become slower and Aaron sees Spencer yawn for the third time he stirs and announces, "Come on, Spencer is time to go."

Aaron and Spencer say goodbye and thank their new friends for the wonderful time they spent together and walk to the door. Before they leave Emily calls them, "See you again tomorrow?"

"Definitely!" they exclaim together and as the walk away they hear Penny and JJ mutter something about them being a couple.

* * *

_One chapter left_


	4. Chapter 4

Over the past six months a lot of things had changed in Aaron and Spencer's life. The two cats, no longer kitten, had spent every day with their friends, playing, walking around, chasing mice (not Spencer who is afraid of mice), climbing trees, exploring the world outside the small house and doing other cats stuff all together.

Penny had found her mate, a Russian Blue cat named Kevin, who was now living with them.

Dave had seduced the classy Persian cat living across the street and was spending more time with her than with his family but the other cats weren't jealous, instead they were happy for him.

Derek and Emily hadn't found their mates yet but they spent most of their time going out exploring the neighborhood.

JJ and Will had be the luckiest. JJ got pregnant and she gave birth to a beautiful Siamese kitten named Henry.

One day Aaron and Spencer arrive at the small house and see all their friends in the garden sniffing the air, ravaging bushes and climbing trees like they are looking for something.

Derek is the first who realizes that Aaron and Spencer are there, he approaches them and explains what's going on, "This morning little Henry was playing in the garden under the supervision of JJ and Will. A small dog walking down the sidewalk distracted them for few seconds and when they looked back again Henry wasn't there anymore," he adds desperate, "We have been searching him for one hour but we can't find him!"

Aaron nodded, "How can we help?"

"We have already inspected the front yard, you can help us look for him in the backyard." Aaron followed Derek but Spencer stopped him.

"Wait! There's a cat who may help us he lives not far from here," Spencer informs, "he's some kind of police cat, his master is an FBI agent he may help us."

"Police cat?" Kevin asks incredulous, "Are you mad? What the hell is a police cat?"

Penny shushes him, "Don't be rude with Spencer," she turns to Spencer, "Great idea, sweetie. Go to this police cat with your mate."

"Penny, we're not..." Spencer rolls his eyes but Aaron stops him, "Don't waste time Spencer, let's go."

Aaron followed his friend down the sidewalk until they found a European cat wandering across the street. "Hey!" Spencer calls but the cat doesn't stop, "Hey, agent!" Spencer tries again and this time the cat stops and trots toward them.

"How can I help you?" the cat says all business.

"Our friends lost their kitten." Spencer informs the other cat.

The police cat nods once and frown, "Lead me to the crime scene, we need to find evidence and ask questions to the witness."

Aaron and Spencer lead the way and the police cat follows them. "What kind of agent are you?" Aaron asks, he doesn't trust strangers much.

"My master is an FBI agent and he trained me." the cat explains.

"What's your name?" Spencer asks keeping the conversation light.

"Anderson."

* * *

When they arrive in the garden with the police cat Henry is still missing and Anderson begins to give orders. Suddenly they hear a tiny mewl coming from a alley nearby and JJ hurries in that direction followed by Aaron and Spencer. In the small alley they find the Siamese kitten who runs to his mom as soon as he sees her. "Henry!" she screams and licks the head of the little kitten to soothe him, "You scared me! Where have you been? Why did you go away?"

"I'm sorry mom," the kitten says, "I was playing in the garden and and" he yells, "I saw another kitten I wanted to play with him but then I was very scared because I couldn't find our home."

JJ smiles and nuzzles his face with her nose, "Don't worry, mom's here now."

"Are you mad at me?" Henry sighs looking up at his mom with his light blue eyes.

"No I'm not. Where's your friend?" she asks looking around trying to see the other kitten.

A small light orange tabby cats appears from a paper box where he had been hiding. He looks around himself afraid of the cats surrounding him. Spencer feels the kitten's discomfort and approaches him, "What's your name?" he asks softly.

"Jack," the kitten replies.

"Where do you live, Jack?" Aaron asks as their other friends join them in the alley happy that JJ had found Henry.

"I don't know," the kitten whispered, "my mom died and I don't have a place to go."

Everybody got silent at the poor kitten's admission. "Come with us, we have a place where you can stay." Penny says softly, smiling at the kitten.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Follow us."

* * *

Two hours later the kitten was fed and was playing with Henry. Spencer is not far from them watching them play when Aaron sits next to him. "Poor kitten," Spencer begins, "my mother died when I was about his age and I was put into a shelter. I can't let this happen to him."

Aaron nods understanding and rubs their noses together, "What do you want to do?"

Spencer shrugs, "I don't know. I wish we could bring him home with us."

"I think we can," Aaron says and smiles at his friend.

"Really?" he asks wide-eyed "Thank you Aaron!" he turns toward the kitten and calls Jack.

"Jack would you like to live with me and Aaron?" Spencer asks hopeful.

"Yes!" the kitten screams and Spencer nuzzles his head lovingly.

That night Spencer and Aaron curl up next to each other like every night, but this night Jack is between them sleeping peacefully between his new parents. Spencer looks up at Aaron and smiles at him before licking lovingly Jack's head. Aaron does the same and rubs his nose against Spencer's before whispering "good night."

And there, with Jack between them, they realize that Penny is right, that they are a couple after all.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
